


The Ultimatum

by megupic



Series: Chlonath Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chlonath Week, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, chlonath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megupic/pseuds/megupic





	The Ultimatum

“It wasn’t supposed to go this far!” Chloe spat at her boyfriend, glaring up at him. He just had to be so damn tall…

“It’s fine the way it is, leave it, okay? We’ve already talked about this,” he retorted, teal eyes narrowing down at her in annoyance.

“But you said—!”

“I didn’t say anything. You were the one talking about taking care of it. I never responded.”

“So you’ve just been so damn passive this entire time!”

“I haven’t been passive, I didn’t like the idea. There’s a different. I just wanted to avoid fighting.”

“Oh, like we’re doing right now?!”

“You started this, Chloe. I didn’t. Just drop it, okay?”

She heaved a sigh, rolling her eyes. “Nath, I can’t do this anymore. I swear if I have to go another day like this, I’m gonna scream.”

“Oh, like you do every day?” A mischevious glint suddenly appeared in his eye and his scowl melted into a smirk she knew all too well. “Or night?”

Her face could have burst into flames at that, but she was determined to win this. She wasn’t going to back down. Sure, they had been working on compromise like the relationship counselor had told them to do, but this was something she could not budge on. It was either her way or the highway.

“If you won’t agree, I’ll find some way to convince you. I’ll force you, if I have to.”

She expected him to fight back, to get angry. But somehow it was even more infuriating when he simply shoved his hands into his pockets, that shit-eating smirk still on his face. “I wouldn’t mind that, you know.”

She huffed in frustration and pushed his chest, trying to get him to fight back. But he only held onto her hands, trapping them on his chest. He leaned closer, the ends of his hair tickling her.

“Let me go, Nath.”

“And if I don’t?” he asked suggestively.

Okay, this was it. Her last bargaining chip. He couldn’t refuse this and she had to get him here or else she wouldn’t have anything else to use and he’d win. It was already hard enough when he used that suggestive tone with her and looked at her that way. He was going to distract her thoroughly if she didn’t convince him here and now.

She took a steadying breath, trying to ignore just how close their faces were. Then, very quietly, she said,

“I won’t get you that art set you’ve been wanting for your birthday and I’ll lose to the tickets to the Briel gallery opening next weekend.”

His expression lost all traces of teasing and his eyes widened slightly at the threat. Good, she thought, now he knows I’m serious.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh I would,” she promised sweetly. Got him.

He drew in a deep breath and then slowly let it out through his nose, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

“Fine. I’ll get a haircut.”

Chloe grinned, then pecked him on the nose. “Don’t worry, you’ll look fabulous. My hairdresser is the best in Paris.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“And you’re lucky that I already bought you that art set,” she giggled, ignoring the completely gobsmacked look on his face.

“You swindled me!”

“Ah ah ah~” she sang, wagging her finger back and forth. “You’ve already agreed. I’m calling Maurice now.” She whipped out her phone and hit the speed dial for her hairdresser, already imagining how sexy he’d look with short hair.


End file.
